


Anything for Family

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Laura desperately needs help, thankfully Matteo is right there when she needs him
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi & Other(s), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Anything for Family

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks, but hope it give you a little light in the day. I’ve always liked to read about the relationship between Laura and Matteo. I feel like they have a great connection, and some of the same emotions and just them being great siblings. I hope you think so as well.

~/~/~/~

Laura liked to keep things to herself. Not because she couldn’t talk to anyone, but because compared to the people in her life, her problems seem insignificant. But she was starting to boil over. Her problems started multiplying and she started to feel exhausted. From work, from school, from life. It seemed like it was never ending, and she needed to talk to someone.

She had plucked up the courage on her way home to talk to David. She knew he would always be there for her just like she was always there for him. But when she entered her flat, David was nowhere in sight, and Matteo was in the kitchen cooking.

“Hey.” Laura said and Matteo turned around and smiled.

“Hey. You’re just in time. Dinner is almost ready.” Matteo said kindly.

“It smells great.” She said, but it’s no surprise, whatever he makes always smells good. “Where is David?” She asked after a moment.

“Got stuck at work. Huge deadline coming up and his team is behind.” Matteo said. “I was already here when he texted me but I know Tuesdays are your long days and I thought you’d like to have dinner when you got home.” He explained and Laura smiled. He was always so thoughtful.

“Thanks.” Laura said and Matteo could tell she was disappointed David wasn’t there, Matteo was disappointed too, but for a different reason, he assumes.

“Is everything okay?” Matteo asked, figuring he had nothing to lose, he hears Laura sniffle, and shake her head. “I know I’m not David, but I’m a pretty good listener if you need to vent about anything.” He offered, and just like that, Laura’s flood gates opened.

“I just don’t think I can do it.” Laura sniffles. “I’m so tired by the time I’m done work that I lose concentration in my classes and when I get to the homework nothing makes sense. I’m never going to pass.” She didn’t know why she was baring her entire soul to Matteo right now, but she couldn’t keep bottling it up all the time. She was about ready to explode.

“You’re one of the smartest people I know Laura. I know it’s tough, but you’ll get through it.” Matteo said kindly.

“I don’t think I will. I know I’m only taking 2 classes right now, but the one class I don’t even understand. I walk out of there more confused than I walked in.” She admitted.

“Is there anyone in there you can study with? Ask questions you don’t know the answer too? Or does the professor have office hours you could go too?” Matteo asked.

“His only available office hours are during the day. I email him, but it still makes no sense. And I’m not really friends with anyone in the class.” Laura admitted. “I’m not going to pass, and I need the credits for my degree.”

“What class is it?” Matteo asks curiously.

“Computer something.” Laura said. “See, I don’t even know the name of it, that’s how well I’m doing in it.” She laughed, but Matteo knew it wasn’t funny at all.

“Maybe I could help you.” Matteo offered.

“Really?” She asked.

“I mean, I might not have a college degree but I’ve taken some programming classes, and I’m pretty good at figuring out computers. Do you have the materials? Or textbook?” He asked and Laura nodded before reaching into her bag and pulling it out. Matteo looked over it for a few minutes. “I think I understand this.”

“Really? You look at it for 5 minutes and you know what’s going on?” Laura asked.

“Computers are a hard language to figure out. If you know what you’re looking for, it’s not that bad, but if you don’t, it’s like a foreign language.” Matteo explained. “Are you bilingual?”

“No.” Laura said defeated.

“Exactly. It takes practice. More practice than a night class you have 2 times a week.” Matteo told her. “I’d be more than happy to help, if you want.”

“Yes. Please, yes.” Laura said and Matteo smiled.

“Cool. Let me know when you need me and I’m here.” Matteo said honestly and Laura pulled him into a little awkward side hug.

“Thank you so much Matteo.” She said I to his neck.

“No problem.” Matteo said back, happy he could help. For the first time in weeks, Laura felt like maybe she could do this.

“Should I be alarmed?” They heard from behind, when they broke apart, there stood David, an amused smile on his face.

“You know, just bearing my entire soul to your boyfriend.” Laura said. “Sorry I got snot on your shirt.” She said and Matteo smiled.

“Washing machines were invented for a reason.” Matteo said nicely.

“Are you okay?” David asked, concerned for his sister.

“Just a slight mental breakdown over one of my classes, but Matteo agreed to help me out, so I feel better.” Laura explained. David looked at his boyfriend fondly.

“He did help me with that one computer class I had to take at university.” David said and he saw Matteo blush, never the best at receiving compliments.

“Dinner is in the fridge. I made you a plate. Just stick it in the microwave for a minute or so.” Matteo said and David made his way over and pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his head. Laura finally felt good about her classes for the first time all semester and she was ready for the next class.

~/~/~/~

Class rolled around again and Laura felt more confident. Matteo and her had gone over the material the other night, so she felt like she was coming in with a little more knowledge than before. She didn’t except to be a expert over night, but she felt better then before.

Laura was getting her notebooks and pens out of her bag when she saw a small little something tucked away near the bottom. When she pulled it out, it was a little bag of treats with a note on top:

_I know you’re stressed. Here are some cookies to help you concentrate in class. You got this Laura._

_~Matteo_

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought. She did get rather hungry during her class and never really remembered to bring anything to snack on, so it might actually be really helpful to have something to eat. Maybe it would make her concentrate a little more. Who knows.

“I wish I had someone special to give me treats and leave me cute notes.” She heard and when she looked up, there sat a girl that she didn’t really recognize.

“Oh, it’s not from anyone special or well it is, but not like that. I’m single. It’s from my -“ She paused, for a second. “Brother-in-law I guess.”

“You guess?” The girl laughed.

“He’s not actually married to my brother yet, but they’ve been inseparable since the day they got together, so I just kinda claim him as a sibling at this point.” She explained with a smile.

“That kinda makes me feel even more single.” She admitted, and Laura laughed.

“Trust me, seeing them together makes me feel very single.” She agreed.

“I’m Felicity. I don’t think we’ve ever met.” She introduced herself.

“Laura. And probably not. I don’t really know anyone in this class.” She said and the girl nodded.

“Me either, I normally just sit in the back and try to avoid.” She explained.

“And you switched seats because?” Laura asked with a smile.

“That dude back there - “She pointed over her shoulder and Laura took a quick glance back. “He started sitting there like a week or so ago, and he keeps passing me notes. I had to get the hell away.” She explained.

“Yea. That does sound creepy.” Laura admitted.

“It’s hard enough to be rejected, but being rejected my a lesbian I think just hits differently.” She said and Laura laughed. “Especially when he doesn’t get the hint.”

“Oh yea. When they don’t get the hint it’s extra awkward.” Laura agreed.

“You have the same issue?” She asked, a little excited.

“I don’t really like to label myself, I don’t think I’ve found one that feels right, but I’m open to anything. I like people based on their character and personality more than their gender.” Laura explained.

“That’s rad.” Felicity said. “Fuck labels. Love is love.”

“Totally.” Laura agreed. The professor came in so their conversation stopped there, but for the first time since her class started, she actually followed along with the professor and walked out of there gaining a little more information than she had before, and that felt like a huge win to Laura.

~/~/~/~

Laura was bouncing off the walls when she got out of her night class. She got her test back, and when she saw her grade, all she wanted to do was shout at the top of her lungs that she passed, but she knew that would make her kinda weird. So she made her way over to David and Matteo’s because she had to share the news with Matteo right away. This couldn’t wait. She used her emergency key, and let herself into the flat.

“Matteo! Matteo guess what!?” She shouted when she got in, scaring the boys who were watching a movie in the living room. Matteo looked like he was almost asleep.

“What?” Matteo asked, trying to look more alive than he was.

“I got a B! I got a fucking B on my test.” She cheered, and Matteo got off the couch and Laura practically jumped into his arms. Matteo happily accepted the hug.

“That’s amazing. I told you that you could do it.” Matteo said.

“Not without you.” Laura said and Matteo smiled at her.

“I didn’t take the test. It was all you.” Matteo said and Laura just held onto him for a little while longer. So happy she was finally doing well in this class.

“Do I get a hug, or are you just going to cling to Matteo the whole night?” David asked, and Laura laughed.

“You didn’t help me get a B on this test.” Laura joked but let go of Matteo and hugged David.

“I’m proud of you Laura.” David whispered in her ear and Laura smiled. When David looked over Laura’s shoulder, that’s when he saw the unfamiliar face there. “Uh Laura, who is that?” David asked, and Laura looked back and smiled.

“Oh, I’m sorry. This is Felicity, she’s in the same class. We were going to go out to celebrate my achievement, but I had to share with Matteo first.” Laura smiled. “Felicity, this is my brother David and his boyfriend Matteo.”

“Ah, the one who makes the sweet treats.” Felicity said and Matteo blushed.

“If you like his dessert, you should try his entrees.” David beamed, and Matteo blushed even more. David smiled and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re right, they do make me feel more single.” Felicity said and Laura burst out laughing.

“Okay, we’re leaving. Thank you Matteo. Truly. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Laura said one more time, very sincerely.

“Anytime Laura.” Matteo said honestly. With one finally smile, the girls left the flat and made their way to the bar to celebrate. Laura hadn’t felt this light in a very long time, and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.


End file.
